1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a video device having a software upgrade function using wireless communication and a method for controlling the same, whereby a software program associated with the video device can be downloaded using wireless communication to upgrade the video device so that the software program can be more quickly downloaded.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Broadcasting is mass media for the general public, which is mainly classified into analog and digital broadcasting. In digital broadcasting, all types of data such as video data, audio data, and text data are processed in digital format so that the amount of data can be reduced by using compression technique such as those used for compressing data in computers.
Digital broadcasting can transmit a single High Definition Television (HDTV)-level program over a general analog channel and can also transmit three or more Standard Definition Television (SDTV)-level programs over a general analog channel. Digital broadcasting transfers and processes signals in digital format so that it can output a cleaner image.
Digital broadcasting can also automatically remove overlapped images (ghost images) caused by radio waves reflected from obstacles. Also, by providing HDTV-level programs, digital broadcasting allows users to enjoy, at home, a realistic image and a realistic surround sound that have previously been only available at the theater.
Digital broadcasting can also add and transmit additional data.
For example, the additional data may include a variety of real-time information such as information regarding broadcast programs, stock, exchange rates, or weather forecasts, and may also include Internet information.
Digital broadcasting is characterized in that it can provide two-way and multimedia broadcasts.
Contrary to conventional analog broadcasts which are unidirectionally provided, two-way digital broadcasts allow two-way communication of information between viewers and a broadcaster. Through digital broadcasts, the viewer can receive a variety of additional interactive information such as news, weather, and broadcast program information from the broadcaster.
The viewer can also receive desired information by accessing an information service provider, which provides additional information, through a telephone line or a separate, dedicated line. An example broadcast receiver capable of receiving two-way broadcasts is an interactive TV.
The multimedia broadcasting is a type of digital broadcasting that provides a program in conjunction with additional information in multimedia format so that both the program and the additional information are displayed and thus the viewer can select and obtain desired information while viewing the program.
Digital TVs will be developed so as to have a structure combining functions associated with the two-way and multimedia broadcasts.
Digital broadcasting also broadcasts a variety of information including Internet information. This allows the viewer to obtain Internet information through the digital TV without using any computer. Thus, the digital TV has a very high development potential.
The performance of a variety of electronic devices including TVs has been significantly improved in terms of functionality and software as well as in terms of hardware.
Software programs must be incorporated into a variety of digital electronic devices when the products are put on the market. Such software programs are used to control interoperations between the digital electronic devices or the respective operations thereof.
The software programs also need to be upgraded to provide further improvement in the performance of the products.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional system for upgrading software of a video device.
The operating principle of the conventional software upgrade system is described below with reference to FIG. 1.
The conventional software upgrade system includes a TV 100 and a software upgrade device 120.
The software upgrade device 120 is connected to an RS-232C cable port 102 of the TV 100 to perform a software upgrade operation.
The software upgrade device 120 may be, for example, a desktop or laptop computer in which a software program for upgrade has been initially stored or a software program downloaded from other media has been stored.
A more detailed description will now be given of how the conventional software upgrade system constructed as described above operates.
First, at the manufacturing plant, the software upgrade device 120 is connected to an RS-232C cable port 102 of a TV 100 whose hardware assembly has been completed.
An operator or user operates the software upgrade device 120 to transmit a software program stored in the software upgrade device to the TV 100.
Upon receiving the software program, a controller 101 in the TV 100 upgrades a software program of the TV 100 by writing the received software program to a memory 103 in the TV 100.
When the software upgrade is completed, the connection between the software upgrade device 120 and the TV 100 is terminated. The software upgrade device 120 is then connected to another TV and the above software upgrade process is repeated.
However, the conventional method for upgrading software of a video device has the following problems.
First, in order to download upgraded software programs of a plurality of video devices (for example, digital TVs), it is necessary to repeat the cable connection and disconnection processes, which increases the time required to complete the software upgrade process and decreases the software upgrade efficiency.
Second, packets of a transport stream of a software program associated with a video device must be transmitted in order, which increases the time required to download the software program and the time required to upgrade the video device.
Third, there is no method for transmitting a plurality of software programs simultaneously to different models of video devices.
Fourth, when two or more controllers, including a controller for digital processing, are present in a single video device, only the controller for digital processing can download a software program for upgrade of the video device and other controllers cannot download the software program.